


Bunny Face

by RitaPaprika



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!
Genre: A-plot? Try B C and D plot, Almost evil twin, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Science, False Identity, Gen, Gun Violence, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaPaprika/pseuds/RitaPaprika
Summary: Yut-lung's spiral into madness hasn't yet halted and he is yet to celebrate becoming an only child.Kageyama Tobio only set out to live simply, but he can't escape the nature of his birth.Or, two brothers reunite after a lifetime apart
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Boy with the Dragon Tattoo

The victory against Inarizaki was short lived as Kageyama Tobio peered up into the stands. He and Hinata had just blocked the stolen quick that they’d developed. As he sat on his knees catching his breath, he felt time itself freeze. In the stands there stood a hauntingly beautiful man, dressed in a tight silk qipao with red and blue flowers. He looked like an innocent young woman with his shiny black tased in a braid over his shoulder, but Kageyama knew better. 

“We did it Kageyama!” Hinata excitedly chirped as his hands gripped Kageyama’s shoulders.  
“Come on, get excited!” he continued, shaking Kageyama with vigor. Despite the rough shaking, Kageyama’s eyes never moved. Hinata squinted to where Kageyama was staring.  
“Oi, stop ogling the chick! I get that she’s pretty, but come on, get up!” Hinata whined, but Kageyama stayed frozen. His heart was racing and his skin prickled with goose bumps. 

“Kageyama, are you ok? You didn’t get hurt did you? Here, have some water,” Suga offered from behind him. His mouth felt dry and he let out a few wheezy coughs as he sipped from the bottle, his eyes not leaving the man. How had he found him here? How long had he been there, watching, observing, analyzing. Kageyama shivered. 

“You good buddy?” Tanaka asked, smacking Kageyama in-between the shoulder blades. Kageyama reflexively flinched, jumping forward and swiping at Tanaka’s hand. 

“Kage-kun?” Hinata’s gentle voice inquired. Miya Atsumu was staring at him too.

“Hey everyone, give him some space,” Daichi called, moving Suga and Tanaka back by the shoulders. “We need to start getting in line.” Daichi looked down at Kageyama before offering him a hand. Kageyama shook his head to indict that he didn’t need help, and shakily stood up. 

“Come on Kags! You can ask her out after we line up!” Nishinoya’s voice teased from somewhere behind Kageyama’s head. “Noya-san!” Hinata huffed right after, bouncing his knuckles against Nishinoya’s clavicle. Kageyama’s eyes were trained on the man, who was now smiling and waving back. Kageyama went pale and swiftly unscrewed the lid off his bottle, dumping its contents on the ground. 

“Oi, Kag—,” Daichi started before Kageyama tucked his mouth into the open bottle and emptied the contents of his stomach into it. Daichi’s eyes widened. From the corner of his gaze, he could see Atsumu lurching forward in worry. “Coach Ukai, Kageyama is sick!” Daichi exclaimed as Kageyama spat up the last of his breakfast into the bottle, chunks of egg splashing into the acrid liquid. Kageyama resealed the bottle and placed it on the bench next to where Ukai had sat. 

“Water’s easier to clean,” he mumbled in explanation. He shuddered as he recalled the punishments he’d received for getting vomit on the floor before. “Don’t accidentally drink that,” he added. 

Coach Ukai let out a small chuckle. “Oi, you over-did it didn’t you. Come on kid, let’s get you in line,” he said, leading Kageyama and Daichi to the closest tail. The two team quickly bowed at one another as the referee’s whistle rang, signifying a win for Karasuno. 

“Kageyama-kun, how are you doing?” Sugawara gently asked. Kageyama grunted in response, trying to steady his resolve. If he was here, then his team was in danger. I have to get them to understand just how dangerous he is. 

“Asahi-senpai,” Kageyama started, before sucking air through his lips. No, Asahi is too nervous. He looks tough, but he’d panic if something happened. I need someone like… “actually, never mind that.” Kageyama continued with a small cough. It has to be. “Tanaka-senpai, have you ever been in a fistfight before?” Kageyama asked. He felt calm, as though he’d already accepted his fate. 

“A fistfight?” Tanaka asked, “Yeah sure, a few. Nothing ever got too serious though. Why? Are you trying to fight someone? If it’s that cocky-looking Miya kid, I’ll totally help you!” Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

“No, but I might need you to throw a few punches for me,” Kageyama said. 

“Punches?” Sugawara interrupted with his eyebrows scrunched. Kageyama took a deep breath. “Who the hell do you think you’re going to go start a fight with, especially after you just vomited?” He asked. His voice was low and threatening but Kageyama, for the first time since he had become Kageyama, just sighed and gave Suga a small smile. 

“Can you?” Kageyama asked once again, turning to face Tanaka.  
“Oh for sure! When do you need me?” He asked. Kageyama turned back once more to look at all of his teammates. Sugawara looked miffed, and Tsukkishima’s eyes were slightly widened in surprise. His eyes lingered over Hinata’s face. His big, brown eyes were rimmed in worry. His shoulders were tense. I’m so sorry for what I’m about to do Shoyo.

“Right now,” Kageyama answered, gripping Tanaka by the wrist and dragging him out of the gymnasium and into the hallway. Once they were outside, Kageyama bolted, yelling “follow me,” over his shoulder to Tanaka, who was doing his best to keep up. There. That should lure them out but keep them at a safe distance. 

————

Inside the gym, Suga’s eyes were wide in shock. “A fistfight? What the—,” he was cut off by Nishinoya shouting, “come on, we need to stop them. Idiots!”  
Suga’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Noya—with Hinata and Asahi in tow—race out of the gym. 

“Oi, now we really need to go after them,” grumbled Daichi, who then turned to the rest of the team. “I don’t need anyone else getting into trouble unsupervised. Ennoshita, you get the rest of the second years safely to the bus. Take the girls too.Tsukishima and Yamaguchi,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his temples, “come with us. We might your help diffusing this.” With that, Daichi broke into a jog and left the main gym, shouting into the hallway. 

“You heard the man,” Suga chuckled, trying to hide his fear. What the hell are they thinking? he thought as he followed suit, lingering only to make sure that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were following behind him.

————

“Slow down Kageyama!” Tanaka called behind him. This is slow, Kageyama thought, annoyed at his already leisurely pace. Still, Kageyama obliged, letting Tanaka catch up.  
“Who are we even fighting?” Tanka asked in between noisy breaths.  
“We,” Kageyama said, gesturing between himself and Tanaka, “aren’t fighting anyone. Think of yourself as safety insurance—my bodyguard. I’m just going to talk to someone.” At that, Tanaka’s feet stopped.  
“Come on,” Kageyama bristled, “We’re close.” He started running again. In truth, it didn’t really matter if Tanaka was still following. He was close enough where if he wanted to, he could lure the man back to him but, when he glanced back, he felt warm knowing that Tanaka was still behind him, huffing and puffing along. 

Kageyama arrived at the empty hallway behind the other side of the gym where Inarizaki supporters had sat. The audience members were all filling out the main exit except for the two figures standing before him. 

“Bunnyface-chan, it’s been so long,” crooned the man. Kageyama stood still, waiting to hear Tanaka’s footsteps. Then behind those, he heard more. Good, he smiled, they’ll get to see me disappear and they’ll know to never come after me.  
“Yut-lung,” Kageyama responded.  
“It’s been too long, little brother.”

————

Oikawa Tooru hadn’t told anyone, not even his boyfriend Iwazumi, about his meeting with Jessica Randy. He hadn’t expected much in terms of professional contracts after failing to make it to Nationals and he hadn’t made any university commitments yet either. He was at a loss as to what to make of his future—keep pursuing volleyball professionally or grow up and accept that he just wasn’t cut out for it—especially now with my knee acting up again. And then Jessica had called him. She hadn’t said much aside from loving the photos of him she’d seen in a magazine at her friend’s house, but Oikawa was excited nonetheless. So, there he was, sitting at a desk across from the woman in a quaint office. 

Jessica was clearly an American, but it seemed like she had at least learned the Japanese basics.  
“Coffee? Tea?” She offered Oikawa. He shook his head no while glancing around the office. It was plain, decorated sparsely with a few photos—a stocky man holding a young boy, probably her husband and kid, and one of a blonde teenager with his arm slung around an Asian boy’s shoulder. More kids? She doesn’t seem old enough. Or Asian enough. 

“Well,” Jessica said, interpreting his train of thought, “let me just get right to it. I think you’re a very attractive young man—oh don’t blush! Or do, it’s cute on you. Do you mind if I switch to English? Japanese gets hard for me, I only got here a few months ago.” Oikawa nodded, barely able to keep up with her rapid-fire voice. She reminded him of chibi-chan. 

“Oh good! Ok so, as I said over the phone, I found out about you from the magazine, but what I really wanted you for was as adult model. Specifically an erotic model. You got that?” She asked. Oikawa nodded again, his eyes giving away the he didn’t quite catch everything. She wants me to model magazines? 

“Umm,” Jessica started again, “an ero model? Back to Japanese it is! Here, let me just show you,” Jessica continued, switching back into Japanese. It was better Japanese than Oikawa could have expected for only being in the country for a few month. He started smiling again before the weight of what Jessica said fully settled. 

“Wait, a what? An erotic model?” Oikawa flushed bright red, his heart racing in his chest. He let out a few squeaky coughs. How can anyone propose something so… so lewd! And with such a cheerful demeanor and straight face! Who the hell is this woman.

“Oh sweetie, don’t get so worked up. No one-and I mean no one—will ever try to get you to do something you don’t want to. At least not our company. You’re an adult and like I said, you’re very good-looking, so I thought I’d offer. You’d be a prefect fit for our best-selling mag BoyCrazy,” Jessica babbled while she rifled through her purse. It was red and adorned with two interlocked golden Cs. Even Oikawa knew that meant she had money. 

“Aha! here it is! Just take a look through it before you make any decisions. We keep it really classy and tasteful, but we do go nude,” she warned. She smiled again before she continued detailing the job. “We start at six thousand yen per shoot, and shoots tend to last about two to three hours.” Oikawa nodded along. I do need the money, and it’s not like I have a lot else going for me right now. Jessica kept talking as Oikawa flicked through the pages.

“We pay more if you’re ok with doing group shots,” She rambled as Oikawa’s heartbeat drummed in his ears. He flipped through page after page of young men in various states of undress. Most were of the men were partially nude, but some were completely naked and wantonly splayed out on generic but cosy-looking backdrops. She reached forwards and flipped the magazine to a page showing two men—one with sandy blonde hair and the other with haphazard dyed green hair—gazing at one another naked atop a bed, their legs angled in and backs arched. The photo was so high quality, Oikawa could count the hairs each man had on their forearms. Jessica flicked to the next page and the two men were in a different position—the man with green hair was under the blonde, his hands tied above him. The blonde was choking him. Oikawa tried hard not to stare at their still exposed groins, but they was hard to miss. 

“So,” Jessica asked after a pause. Oikawa’s head swam with visions of lean and tan bodies and veiny…forearms. He swallowed thickly, already making plans to call Iwazumi later.

“Oh!” Jessica continued, “We do also pay more if you actually,” she trailed off. “Well let me just let the photo talk.” She flipped to the centerfold, and Oikawa’s eyes bulged out of his head. There he was, his blue-eyed, fifteen-year old kouhai, bent over on his knees gazing directly at the camera. He had an anonymous man’s cock in his mouth and another in his ass. 

“Super hot right? He’s one of our most popular models! Supposedly, he plays volleyball too,” Jessica said, looking back up at Oikawa to meet his eyes. Oikawa’s mouth had gone dry. Who the hell was this woman, and did she know that she was in possession of child pornography.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first ever published fic so go easy on me


	2. The Prisoner of Yut-Lung

Kageyama kept his distance. While he knew he possessed enough hand-to-hand combat skill to handle Yut-Lung one on one, Yut-Lung seemed to have brought a bodyguard of his own.  
“Blanca,” Kageyama said dryly, “I never thought I’d see you again.”

Blanca’s face didn’t give away any reaction—just as he was trained, Kageyama thought bitterly. After all, it was Blanca who’d trained me all those years ago. Yut-Lung himself was trained in martial arts and acupuncture. Kageyama had seen it’s effectiveness first-hand countless times as one of Dino’s attendants. His stomach turned at the thought of Dino—at his life before his escape.

“Kageyama, what the actual fuck dude!” Tanaka admonished as he reached the tense showdown. Kageyama let out a small huff of acknowledgement.  
“Who’s the chick? Please don’t tell me you wanted me to fight this guy to win her over. He’s way bigger than either of us! Plus she’s so out of your league, no offense or anything,” Tanaka jabbered. Yut-Lung gazed at him with a mixture of disgust and pity. 

“The chick,” Yut-Lung called, unbuttoning the the top of his qipao, “is his brother.” Tanaka jumped back in alarm. Yut-Lung smiled like a cat who had just cornered a mouse.  
“Please tell me if you still think I’m pretty. I’ve never turned down a compliment before,” Yut-Lung drawled. His voice was still as feminine and silky as it had been when they were young.  
“Uhh,” Tanaka stuttered, turning bright red. Kageyama waited for the rest of his teammates. If Yut-Lung was on a schedule, he could rearrange it. Yut-lung then undid another button before pulling the collar back to reveal not one, but two, red dragons tattoo inked into the skin above his collarbones. Two huh?

“Kags,” Tanaka stuttered, rapidly shifting his vision between the two boys. 

“Oh please don’t tell me this is your hired help little brother. He’s barely fit to be a human shield,” Yut-lung’s voice permeated every corner of the room.  
“Oh, or was your plan to use strength in numbers? Or just to leave some witnesses?” Yut-lung asked sarcastically, glancing a few inches to Kageyama’s right. Kageyama stayed silent. Just start attacking so they’ll run. I need them to be too scared to act. Yut-lung cracked a cheesier cat smile.  
“Who’s this adorable carrot-top bunnyface-chan?”

“Oi, shut up!” Kageyama barked back. He instantly regretted it. Yut-lung strode over to where Hinata had just arrived, smiling and waving to the rest of the teammates he’d speeded past in the distance. He reached out to run his finger through Hinata’s hair when Tanaka lunged at Yut-lung. 

“No!” Kageyama yelled, knowing what was about to happen. Blanca, who’d remained a bystander until then, skillfully caught Tanaka’s outstretched arm and bent it back. It made a crack and Tanaka howled in agony. Blanca rolled his eyes before tossing Tanaka to the floor like a limp ragdoll. Kageyama cringed as he watched Tanaka’s head bounce. At least he’ll wake up safe, he thought with a rough swallow. 

“Now now bunny—,” Yut-lung started before Kageyama cut him off.

“Never, and I mean ever, call me that,” he growled. His voice had dropped down to an octave he hadn’t used in a while. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Hinata shivered. Yut-lung only smiled again.  
“Oh alright then. Is Lee Yin-Lung still acceptable, or have you forgotten who you are already.” Kageyama swallowed hard. Deep down, he’d know that he could never truly escape his past, but the last few years had been, all things considered, lovely. Kageyama stilled as he watched his teammate—no, former teammates—file in. 

“Kage—,” Sugawara started before being interrupted by Yut-lung.

“Here,” Yut-lung commanded, reaching into Blanca’s front coat pocket. He procured an open box of thin cigarettes wrapped in black paper and a silver lighter.

“No thank you, I don’t smoke.” Kageyama said back. Why is he dragging this out? If he merely planned to return me to Dino, I’d be paralyzed by now. That must mean…

He wants me for something else

“No, not anymore?” Yut-lung asked coyly, “you used to love these when you were small. You’d do anything,” he continued, lighting one and taking a long drag, “for one of these in-between your soft lips.” Kageyama closed his eyes. 

“Just kill me and get it over with Yut-lung,” he replied after a short pause. Yut-lung blinked in surprise. “That is what you came here to do isn’t it?” Kageyama questioned. Yut-lung quickly tossed a glance back at Blanca before reeling back and slapping Kageyama across the face. Kageyama did not show any sign of reaction, but Hinata jumped in front of him. Then Blanca pulled back his coat to reveal what Kageyama knew he’d be carrying underneath—a small black handgun.

“A gun!” Asahi squeaked, his face ashen. He thudded to the floor and Nishinoya hesitated before bending down to 

“Looks like my lookalike is a bit faint of heart. Unlike me, he’s probably never even held one of these, let alone killed anyone. I wouldn’t make any untoward movements against my boss—I’ll defend him with my last breath,” Blanca said, slowly raking his eyes across the room.  
“Blondie! Get your hand out of your pocket and bring your phone with it!” He directed. Kageyama did not turn to see Tsukishima’s pale face or trembling fingers, still fixated on Hinata shivering body in front of him and his brother’s venomous glare. Tsukishima did as he was told.  
“Now toss it here,” Blanca commanded. As Tsukishima lobbed the phone up, Blanca whipped his gun from his holster and shot it in midair. It clattered to the floor with a crack. His message was clear—one wrong move and you’ll be dead before you can regret it.

“Now then Yin-Lung, that cigarette?” Yut-lung once again asked. Wordlessly, Kageyama opened his mouth and allowed him to place the stick between his lips. The bitter flavor filled his mouth before Yut-lung lit the tip—it was a Lee family custom blend of white tobacco and black tar heroin. He pulled in deep, letting the smoke fill his mouth and lungs. It was a sensory experience he knew well.  
“And what about you, carrot-top? Want one?” Yut-lung offered, holding the box open under Hinata’s nose. Hinata wrinkled back in fear and Kageyama put a protective hand over his shoulder. 

“This is between us, leave him out of it,” Kageyama said, pulling Hinata to the side. He stepped forward, shielding the smaller boy with his body. 

“Oh what is it with these irritating brown-eyed Japanese boys and their insistence in making my life harder,” Yut-lung groaned. “All you people do is make my men soft and weak,” he accused, pointing a single sharp-tipped finger at his team. Kageyama took a second to take inventory of his soon-to-be ex-teammates—Daichi stood protectively in front of Suga and Noya as they hovered over Asahi, Yamaguchi trembled next to Daichi, and Tsukishima angled himself in front of Yamaguchi despite his pale face. Tanaka occasionally let out an odd groan, which was relieving. He was still alive.

“You’re just like Ash you know. Running away from destiny! And you know what it got him in the end? Nothing! He died all alone when he could have had everything.” Yut-lung continued. At this, Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise. Yut-lung smirked.  
“Oh now I remember why they used to call you bunnyface—,”

“He’s dead?” Kageyama asked, his heart pounding. There’s no way Ash is dead. Is that why Yut-lung is here? The second-place sapphire to replace Dino’s dead jade.

“You wouldn’t believe who else is dead baby brother,” Yut-lung continued, “Ash, Shorter, all six of our brothers—which I had to do all by myself no thanks to you—Dino—,”

“Dino?” Kageyama repeated as a question. He took another long drag. Maybe he had misheard. Maybe Yut-lung had changed the family recipe and this was just a hallucination. Maybe he was already in one of Dino’s taverns dancing to piano music in his underwear and his brain had invented a perfect fantasy for him. 

“Dino. Ash killed him before dying, and most of his top men too. Nobody who’s ever hurt you is alive anymore,” Yut-lung responded before licking his bottom lip. “It’s finally safe for you to come home, brother.”

————

“Kageyama?” Hinata whispered. The boy was trembling behind him, clutching unto his bright orange jersey.

“Hinata, you’ve been a dumbass thorn in my side for as long as I can remember, but please, don’t say or do anything stupid right now,” Kageyama mumbled back. Hinata looked up at him. It was clear that the strange man in front of them had affected Kageyama but he couldn’t believe what he was saying. Who were these people? Brothers? Please Kageyama, make me understand.

“I can’t believe he’s still calling you by that name. How did you get it by the way?” Yut-lung asked with a giggle. I wish I could punch him, Hinata thought with a scowl. Then, Kageyama did something Hinata never expected. He responded in what sounded like fluent English. 

“At the airport when they were trying to move me to California, I had a chance to escape. I needed to get to a country where I could blend in, so I stood by the Asian snack counter. I saw a guy just a few years older than me, buying wasabi peas and a gay porn mag, so I flirted with him. Then, I got him into the bathroom alone, and suddenly, I was Kageyama Tobio.” Tsukishima, please know what he’s saying! Please!

“Did you kill him?” Yut-lung asked back in Japanese. Hinata felt Yamaguchi gasp behind him. Yut-lung smirked, waiting for a response. 

Kageyama looked down and then Hinata watched as tears dripped down his face. Hinata let go of his jersey, already knowing the answer before he said it.  
“Yes, I did.”

————  
Yut-lung smiled as he watched his little brother cry—a very rare sight—although he didn’t have nearly the same animosity for him as he did his older bothers. On the plane ride in, he’d explained an omission in his original story to Blanca—“You see, my mother wasn’t the only concubine brought to Hong-Lung that day. She had a twin sister, and she was kept hidden.” 

I was meant to be his final son and predecessor, he thought bitterly. He’d found out about Yin-Lung through sheer accident while exploring the mansion’s various cellars and libraries at age six, mere months after his brothers had taken her. He saw his mother everywhere—in windows and mirrors—he saw her in the reflexion in the teaspoon sat at the bottom of shallow cup of oolong. While canvassing for safe spaces to hide away from his brothers, Yut-lung had spotted a flash of his mothers long hair and followed it down into the cellar under the basement. He saw a glint of light coming from under one of the stony walls and watched as it flicked and then died. Yut-lung spent the next week attempting to uncover what was behind the wall without alerting his brothers to it’s presence. Maybe they had failed. Maybe his mother was still alive behind the wall, waiting for him. On the seventh day, a lucky tug at one of the smaller stones gave way to reveal a button which opened the wall. Yut-lung quickly replaced the stone before entering. 

The space behind the wall contained some simple furniture and, sat in one of the chairs, was a small boy about Yut-lung’s age. He cocked his head at Yut-lung when he entered, but did not seem phased. His arm was hooked to to a plastic tube that fed into some kind of machine, but he did not seem bothered by it. Yut-lung despised how easy-going the boy looked about this situation and, although he didn’t know it yet, despised the boy who was born relieved from the pain Yut-lung would feel everyday for the rest of is life. 

“Yin-lung,” Yut-lung continued calmly, “we are now the heads of the American Chinese mafia. I grew up in the Chinatown in Los Angeles and you must still be familiar with the Chinatown of New York. I’ve taken care of everything by myself for far too long—you’re a big boy now and you’re going to help me maintain our birthright.” Yut-lung’s eyes glittered in dangerous indigo. Kageyama took a deep breath.

“And if I refuse? Renounce my birthright and any claim to this territory?” Kageyama asked. Oh now he’s just trying to make me mad. In once quick move, Yut-lung pulled a silver hair-pin and thrust it into his brother’s neck, catching him as his legs gave out. Kageyama looked up at him with unreadable stormy eyes. React damnit! 

Yut-lung watched as the rest of the boy’s trembled in fear, especially the short red-head.  
“Hey carrot-top, want to see something cool?” Yut-lung practically hissed. Hinata shook his head no, eyes dripping with tears.

“Please, please just don’t hurt him,” Hinata begged. 

“Nothing hurts him,” Yut-lung responded, ignoring the boy’s request. He used the hair pin to neatly slice through Kageyama’s jersey and ever-present black compression shirt. So sneaky, dear brother. Careful, someone may think you’re hiding something.

Yut-lung smiled with satisfaction as he heard his brother’s teammates gasp at his bare chest, decorated with slash marks and two tattoos—a red dragon that matched Yut-lung’s above his right clavicle, and a small leaping rabbit above his left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> publishing about 1x a week. buckle in, this ones gonna be a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever published work, but I've written for a while.


End file.
